z_worldlarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Norms
Basics Norms, otherwise known as "normies", are humans that remained relatively unchanged by the world. Norms are generally tough as nails, typically come from militant, strict lifestyles. They tend to have a wide array of combat knowledge acquired from their upbringing in society. Norms are hardier than other Life Force Classifications, typically being the last on the battlefield to fall to infection. They are also highly skilled, many norms having both survival and technological skills. However, they depend almost entirely on their technology. Without their Myst Pack, most of the abilities they have trained for are useless. Norms come in all shapes and sizes, but in the Resistance, they tend to fall into one of five categories. Types Hunter Whether you're searching for some''thing'' or some''one'', the Hunter is the best one to approach. Trained in survival and ranged attacking, a Hunter can and often does escape a battle with little more than a lighter clip. Experienced Hunters find headshots more natural than breathing. Alchemists When the world went black, a group of ...scientists, escaped into a mysterious location known as the Eternity Halls. Existing outside of time and space, the gap was bridged just for them. They've been in hiding since then. In 2050, the first few Alchemists ventured out of their halls and joined the ranks of the Resistance. These mad scientist types may be odd, but they can create any concoction you might need. Engineers If you need something built, fixed, broken and rebuilt, or exploded? Go to an engineer. They have the tools and expertise to make sure your gear is in tip top shape, and that you won't blow yourself to smithereens. Engineers use their dexterous fingers to create intricate traps, to repair gear on the battlefield, or to create new bullets out of your buddies armour. Hey, he doesn't need it anymore.Get an engineer in a corner and you're still at a disadvantage - they're an expert at identifying and exposing weaknesses no one else can see. They can always point out a chink in your armour. Medic Doctors, nurses, and surgeons, a medic is the perfect no-funny-business healer. Experienced medics can be seen shrugging off blows that would drop a goliath, too focused on their healing to even notice the pain. Experienced at quick, deep healing, medics can kickstart your heart no matter how bound and determined you are to get yourself killed. Soldier Raised on the battlefield, soldiers never stay down for long. There's not much zombies can do to soldiers - standing in front of them trying to claw their way through their armour is just about it. Eventually that zombie is going to find itself crushed into the ground, and the soldier will move on to the next target. Soldiers are trained to stand their ground and pick target after target, breaking them down or sending them flying dozens of feet into the distance. Put two weapons in their hands and suddenly there's a wall of death in front of you. Should they find themselves overwhelmed, they will sometimes just keep fighting - like a medic focused on finishing their task; there'll be time to die later. __FORCETOC__ Category:Resistance